<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avatar Returns by AvocadoLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607342">The Avatar Returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove'>AvocadoLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zuko's Choice AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calmly talking about genocide, Crown Prince Zuko, Fire Lord Iroh, Gen, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, banished Prince Zuko discovers the Avatar by a beam of blue light in the South Pole. He knows, at last, his search is over.</p><p>In another, Crown Prince Zuko receives a scroll. He knows, at last, his destiny has arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zuko's Choice AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Avatar Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second in the series. Please read the previous fic: <i>A Butterfly-Wasp Beats Its Wings</i>, or else this won't make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From behind a veil of flames, Crown Prince Zuko watched Navy Commander Chau approach the throne. He stayed perfectly still as the man bowed, held the moment, and then let the flames die down to a low crackle.</p><p>Annoyance and confusion flashed over Commander Chau’s face as he saw it was Zuko on the throne and not Iroh.</p><p>"Prince Zuko," Chau said. "I'm sorry, there must be some misunderstanding. I have urgent news that must be brought to the Fire Lord immediately."</p><p>"Fire Lord Iroh is occupied planning our war effort," Zuko said with forced dignity. And yes, he did take some petty amusement out of telling this man ‘No’. He was only sixteen-years-old, but someday he would be the Fire Lord. It was about time that the military brass got used to it. "The Fire Lord allows me to take messages and attend to some <em>small </em>matters in his place."</p><p>"This is not a small matter."</p><p>Now Zuko didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of his expression. The flames slipped his tight control and grew, just a little. "I will be the judge of that."</p><p>The older man glared up at him as if he could intimidate Zuko into scampering off and fetching his Uncle. But Zuko was not afraid of this man. He had been allowed to receive requests in the Fire Lord's place for the past three months, since his last birthday. Yes, there had been some missteps here and there but Iroh had been clear that it was all expected as part of Zuko's training. Zuko had his full trust.</p><p>Finally, with an eye roll that did not benefit his station, Chau pulled out a message tube from his jacket.</p><p>One of the attendants stepped gracefully forward and took it. Zuko nodded solemnly, permitting the attendant to approach the throne. The attendant unrolled the scroll and held it out, looking away to avoid reading it, himself. Normal court protocol dictated that Zuko did not touch the scroll with his own hands. Some poisons could soak into the skin.</p><p>Zuko glanced at the first line and was suddenly very glad that the unrolled scroll hid his expression. Forgetting decorum, he snatched it from the startled attendant and read through it himself.</p><p>His heartbeat was like thunder in his ears, and it was everything he could do to stay rooted to the chair. A weighted feeling—was it destiny?—settled over his shoulders. He lowered the scroll and did his best to glare down at the Chau. "Have you validated the authenticity of this report?"</p><p>Chau looked very satisfied. He bowed again, gracious and compliant now that he had been proven right. "Yes, your highness. The man who passed the news to me was part of Admiral Zhao's unit. He was quite clear that the news was not exaggerated.”</p><p>A thousand different scenarios ran through Zuko's mind, but his training kicked in, and he nodded solemnly. "I will, of course report this to the Fire Lord immediately."</p><p>"As you say, my Prince." Chau's voice was oily and expectant.</p><p>Zuko eyed him for a moment, then remembered Iroh’s suggestions on flattery. He was Crown Prince, but one day these would be his men to rule, and he should stay on good terms with them. "And it will be noted that you were the first to <em>personally</em> bring this news into the Fire Nation, Commander Chau."</p><p>A satisfied smile told him that he had guessed what the man wanted correctly. “You are most gracious, highness."</p><p><em>Oily jerk</em>, Zuko privately thought. <em>I'll tell Uncle Iroh to watch you closely.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scroll in hand, Zuko strode down the palace’s Hallway of Triumph that led directly to the Fire Lord's official war room. Two guards stood before the double-doors to the war room beyond. They stiffened as Zuko approached.</p><p>Technically, Zuko did not have to explain himself to mere guards, but as policy he thought it was good to let the staff know his reasonings behind his orders. It reinforced that they were doing the right thing.</p><p>"Stand aside. I have urgent news for the Fire Lord.”</p><p>The guards did not so much as glance at each other. In unison, they stood apart. Each pushed one hand to the door behind them. Zuko did not even have to break stride to enter.</p><p>The war room was dark, much better to allow illumination of the single focal point which was the intricate sand table map in the middle of the room. It took a few uncomfortable moments for Zuko's eyes to adjust.</p><p>He <em>hated</em> the dark, ever since that incident when he was a child.</p><p>Clenching his fists, he folding in the scarred tips of his fingers to stave off the old, disturbing memory. The worst of it passed within a moment as he was able to see again.</p><p>Meanwhile, his arrival was noticed. The murmuration of the old generals, commanders, tacticians, and war heroes ceased.</p><p>Swallowing, Zuko strode up the length of the room. He bowed to the Fire Lord. Not a full kowtow, but the shallow half standing-bow of the Crown Prince to the Fire Lord. Or a son to his father.</p><p>"Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Iroh said mildly. “What has brought you to <em>my</em> war meeting?”</p><p>Zuko did not allow himself to flush in embarrassment at the slight rebuke. He had asked several times to attend an official war meeting, but Iroh said for now his training was best put to use in the royal receiving room. His time would come. Zuko trusted him, but it was hard to wait.</p><p>"Fire Lord Iroh," he said, straightening. "Forgive my interruption. I received this urgent dispatch from Commander Chau of the Southern Naval fleet. I thought it important for you to see immediately."</p><p>In a public show of trust, his uncle took the scroll directly from his hand, unrolled, and read it. Zuko knew he had reached the critical line when Iroh’s eyes shifting gaze froze. He blinked once.</p><p>Then he looked up and said, “Gentlemen, ladies, we will adjourn this meeting until tomorrow.” Then he looked to Zuko. "Please join me in the gardens, Nephew."</p><p>Everyone was much too disciplined to ask questions or murmur to each other, but Zuko could feel eyes bore into his back as he followed his Uncle out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Uncle Iroh liked to discuss personal and serious matters in the Royal Gardens. It was a peaceful, pleasant, place where there was much less chance a conversation could be overheard. Zuko matched a slow stride with the Fire Lord and waited in increasing impatience until Iroh was ready to speak.</p><p>"So," Iroh said after what felt like an age. "Commander Zhao believes he has found the Avatar."</p><p>"Finally, after one hundred years," Zuko replied with relish. “Don't you see this as an auspicious sign for the Fire Nation, Uncle?</p><p>"Yes," Iroh agreed, although he did not seem as happy as Zuko felt. "It was hoped that we could use the comet's power to finally end the war, but if this is true… Perhaps there is some way we use the Avatar’s as well.”</p><p>"I don't understand what he's been doing all this time in the South Pole,” Zuko continued, hardly listening. "He certainly hasn't been gathering an army. There's hardly anything left down there. Maybe he's been hiding out. Maybe he is a coward."</p><p>"A dishonorable one if Commander Zhao’s report can be trusted," Iroh agreed mildly.</p><p>"Uncle," Zuko took in a breath and turned to him. “It would be an honor to go out and capture the Avatar. I want nothing more than to bring him back in your name."</p><p>Iroh stopped, expression unreadable.</p><p>Zuko rushed forward. "I know I'm young, but I am well-trained and… and it’s my duty to protect the Fire Nation. Until he is in chains, the Avatar is our greatest threat."</p><p>Iroh shook his head. "No, Zuko."</p><p>"But—!”</p><p>His uncle rested a warm, steady hand on his shoulder. “Nephew, I know your heart is true, but you are untested in war. The Fire Nation cannot lose its Crown Prince. <em>I</em> cannot lose you.”</p><p>Zuko looked away. A hundred different arguments crowded up in his throat, and he had to work to swallow them back down. He knew how his uncle had suffered after losing Lu Ten. He had since treated Zuko as his own—had made Zuko his son in every legal way. Zuko loved and respected him just as much as he had once loved his blood father, and feared him a great deal less than Ozai. Still…</p><p>"I don't like that it’s Commander Zhao hunting the Avatar," he said mulishly. "He is impulsive.” <em>And creepy.</em> “Look what he did to the Southern Water Tribe."</p><p>He gestured to the bottom of the scroll where the report mentioned in a few spare lines what had happened after the Avatar broke his word and escaped Zhao’s custody. Zhao had taken it as a personal offense upon his honor, and sailed back to punish the Water Tribe village that had been hiding him.</p><p>Iroh's face darkened at the reminder. With a sigh, he dropped his hand. "I'm afraid it's worse than that. Our intelligence suggests that for the past two years the warriors of the Southern Water Tribes have been raiding our colonies. Likely, all that was left behind in that poor village were noncombatants.”</p><p><em>Great</em>. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what I mean. Uncle, Zhao violated your standing orders for the treatment of civilians in occupied territory. It was a needless slaughter.”</p><p>“The South Pole is not our territory.”</p><p>“Aren’t you the one saying the world belongs to the Fire Nation, that it’s only a matter of time until we claim it?” Zuko shot back. “Uncle we cannot bring the people of this world under the wings of the Fire Nation if we allow our commanders to commit atrocities."</p><p>"Commander Zhao's personal honor was at stake,” Iroh reminded him, but Zuko sensed his silent agreement. “I will make it <em>clear</em> to Zhao that I am not pleased with the result. But this does not take away the fact that Zhao is a competent wartime commander. He is best suited to chase the Avatar down." Iroh paused and then conceded, "I will make it <em>abundantly</em> plain that my wish is the Avatar should be brought to the Fire Nation alive."</p><p>“Alive?” That took him by surprise. "Why?</p><p>Iroh smiled slightly. “Because otherwise we would have to search the world all over again, this time within the Water Tribes—or, what is left of them. I would rather know where<em> this</em> incarnation of the Avatar is.”</p><p>Zuko tried again, “Fire Lord—"</p><p>“This is my final word on the matter, Prince Zuko."</p><p>Zuko snapped his mouth shut.</p><p>Iroh sighed and reached to squeeze his shoulder. "I know you are unhappy, but war is a hard thing. I hope you forgive me for wishing to spare you from it for as long as possible. Believe me, when you are of age, there will still be plenty for you to do.”</p><p>That made him feel better. Slightly. It helped that he knew he would be in history books even if he was not the man who finally captured the Avatar.</p><p>Zuko bowed again. "I understand, Uncle."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iroh left standing orders that any news on the Avatar was to be brought directly to him. As a result, Zuko heard nothing but rumors that the Avatar was leading Commander Zhao on a merry chase up the length of the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>He also heard, in whispers, that the Avatar was a child. But that did not make any sense.</p><p>Finally, several weeks later, Iroh called Zuko to mid-afternoon tea. It was from the Fire Lord's own mouth that Zuko heard the now newly promoted Admiral Zhao had failed to capture the Avatar completely and was now planning to siege the Northern Water Tribe to bring him in.</p><p>One-hundred years to plan revenge against the Fire Nation, and all the Avatar had done was exchange one polar hiding place for another.</p><p>"I do not like this," Iroh confided. They were alone in the tea room. There were no attendants to overhear him speak so plainly. "A siege, improperly done, can waste many lives on both sides." He paused. "I am coming around to your way of thinking, Nephew."</p><p>Zuko straightened and tried to look mature and responsible. Every inch the prince he was supposed to be.</p><p>Iroh continued, “The reports I have received about Admiral Zhao's behavior are increasingly disturbing. The amount of collateral damage he has wrecked along the Earth Kingdom has been extensive, even by the standards of war. While he is certainly fierce enough to break a siege, I am not sure if he has enough self-control to capture the Avatar without killing him.”</p><p>Iroh took a breath and then closed his amber eyes, visibly pained. When he reopened them, however, his gaze was certain. "I will send you to the North Pole in my place. You will be outfitted with the fastest ship, the best weapons and crew. Bring the Avatar back to the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko. Alive if at all possible."</p><p>Zuko bowed low to hide his grin. “Thank you for this honor, Uncle. I won’t let you down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>